A Dauntless Life
by emma.eaton
Summary: Divergent story, this is going to be a long one! : Story takes place 5 years after Tris finished Dauntless Initiation. She and Tobias are training transfer initiated together. A lot of Drama and fluff and stuff like that. Rated M so i will be including some lemons ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 5 years after Tris finished initiation. She and Tobias are training initiated together. A lot of Drama and stuff like that. Enjoy!

I wake up to the blasting of the alarm clock Tobias and I share. I moved into his apartment a few weeks after my initiation five years ago. I expect when I roll over to feel him lying next to me, his warm body radiating heat but instead I just find a cold empty bed. I immediately shoot my head up looking for any sign of him, immediately concerned about his well being but I calm down once I realize today is the choosing ceremony so he had to get up early to deliver his speech there.

2 years ago after Eric was accused of breaking into an apartment he had to step down as leader. Normally if you break a law like that you have to become factionless but because they couldn't prove it they couldn't get rid of him entirely. Last I heard he was quality testing the guns we use here at Dauntless.

Anyway, so because of that they needed a new Dauntless leader and Max finally got Todias to agree to be a leader. When I asked Todias why all he said was that he was doing it for me. That could mean a lot of things but I think he did it because of my Divergence. In the last couple years there has been a major increase it people suspect of being Divergent thrown over the Chasm.

I guess I don't have to worry…

I look over to the clock and it reads 6:45 and the initiates should be hear by 8. Every year since my initiation I have helped Todias with the transfers and Uriah has helped Lauren with the Dauntless-Born. It nice taking a break from being an ambassador and spend sometime with him. I know sometimes I can get lost in my work trying to make sure the factions don't declare all out war on each other. All the leaders even Johanna Reye from Amity is a hot head so things can get pretty intense. There have been several occasions where I thought the faction system as a whole was going to fall apart but so far was have managed to keep it together.

I get up to shower and just stand there letting the warm waterfall around me. I stand there for what seems like hours thinking about the initiate this year. They has yet to be an abnegation transfer since I have been training and I guess that is not all that surprising but I hope to see one this year.

When I hope out of the shower I dry off and put some cloths on. I want to look intimidating yet sexy. My first year I wasn't very intimidating, I don't think they took me all that seriously. Since then I have just in general physically matured which helps. I have grown a few inches and filled out a little which is good. I feel more confident now whenever Todias looks at my body. Before I was shy and embarrassed my now that I have some curves to flaunt I walk around with just a bit my confidence.

I wear a black low cut tank top that shows of some cleavage (yes I have cleavage now) and skin tight black leather pants. I ditch the jacket for today so I can show off my tattoos. In my collar I got a fourth bird for Tobias, I received "Be Brave at the bottom of my neck" and my most recent one is an X, the Roman numeral for 10 on my wrist.

I still have 6 fears, though I got over my fear of intimacy a moth after initiation it was replace by a fear of watching Todias die and not being able to do anything about it. Other than that nothing has changed.

After I get dresses and apply makeup just as Christina taught me and go to the cafeteria. I don't have much of an apatite because I nervous about initiation but I grad a chocolate chip muffin because if I don't eat I will regret it.

I plop down next to Uriah, I need to talk to someone and distract myself. "Hey Uri, whats up?"

"Nothing much. I don't know why you get so nervous for initiation. You're not the one whose place at Dauntless is on the line"

"I know it just feels like a lot of pressure. Like if you fail to help one of them and they don't make it you have just ruined someone's life"

"yaa whatever, lets walk over to the net I think that the initiates should be here soon"

"Okay sounds good."

AHHHHHHH how did you guys like it? That was my first chapter of Fan Fic EVERRRR. I AM DEFINITLY going to keep going so PLEASEEE send me reviews so that I can learn and improveJ

Also if you have any ideas let me know cus I want you guys to enjoy this! Thank so much for you support!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Uriah, and I make it to the net, it is not long after that we see a cloud of yellow fabric fall from the sky and I realize it is an Amity transfer. The first jumper was an amity transfer, now that is almost as surmising as an abnegation transfer jumping first.

I turn it pull the small red head with to many freckles to count off, off the net and when I ask her name she responds Greta so I say to Uriah, " Make the announcement!"

"First jumper Greta!" and a crowd of Dauntless gather to welcome the initiates cheer her on.

I turn to Greta and its then I realize how small she is. She can't be more than five feet tall and doesn't have any meat on her at all. She has small delicate feature that maker her look doll like. I say, "First jumper, that's something to be proud of. I would know."

All she does it look up and smile, probably just shy.

As I turn away I hear a guy screaming and look to see that a Candor boy is plummeting to the net. When he hits it and looks over to me I am immediately taken back by his striking feature. He almost rivals Todias' look but still not surpassing him in the look department. He has dark brown hair with almond eyes that feel like they are looking into your soul. He is tall with a very strong jaw line and perfect teeth. I notice that I'm starring for to long and he just smiles in return. I go to help him off the net but he has already made it off n his own. When I ask his name is say Carter and Uri announces it.

After Carter the Candor comes another lanky, brunette, Candor boy, James, and then another Candor boy who is short but very muscular, named John. They all gather around together and high five so I assumed they transferred together. After the Candor group I see an Erudite girl come flying down, her name is Alice and when I see her I grimace because she looks so much like what I wanted to be when I was that age. Tall and skinny but still VERY curvy, curly blonde hair that goes all the gay to her thin waist. She has piercing blue eyes and a confident smile across her face. Starring me in the eye is the girl that represents the ideals about beauty that I have worked so hard to get past. I can already tell I'm not going o like her. Probably not because she is a bad person just that is symbolized the small and insecure girl I once was. But if her personality is sh*t to that would help.

After a couple more Erudites jump whose names I think are Sandra, Beth, and Jackson. There is a long pause and I wonder what is taking Tobias so long to jump down here. I know he is afraid of heights but normally he just prefers to get it over and jump especially with Lauren waiting to get all the Dauntless-borns off the roof.

I turn to one of the Erudite girls, Beth and ask if there is anyone else up there and she says yaa one more transfer and speak of the devil one more person comes fall down to the net. What really catches me off guard though is the grey fabric fall with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the grey cloud plummets down to the net all I can think is _FINALLY!_

My first thought is that I am a little disappointed it took so much just to get her off the roof I then think that I will do all that I can to get her through initiation. Tobias and I don't know anyone who has transferred from Abnegation and it will be nice to have someone who understands us. When she finally moves close enough to the edge of the net for me to grab her off I notice her features. Her face is quite similar to mine with the big round eyes and the nose that is to long for her face. She has brown hair unlike mine but is small like I was and not very mature looking. I ask her name and she shyly replies Sophie.

Uri looks over to me just as shocked as I am and smiles. He makes the announcement and all the Dauntless members cheer. I look down to her and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

Not a minute later Tobias flies down and pulls himself off the net with a grimace on his face. He still after 7 years in Dauntless hasn't gotten over his fear of heights.

When he stands next to me we pull our initiates out of the way so that Uriah can get his initiates off the net.

Tobias starts the speech we do every year. "Hello I am Four this is Six we will be your instructors for the next few weeks nor-"

"Four and Six? Like the numbers? What do we loose every part of our identity her including our names?" the Candor boy Carter say. Big mistake, little does we know we wear a part of our identity to be extremely proud of in our name.

Tobias and I stride over to Carter and eye him. In his low, intimidating instructor voice Tobias say, "If I wanted to hear Candor smart mouths I would have transferred to that faction"

"The first lesson you will learn hear is to keep your mouths shut"

"As I was saying, I am Four this is Six we and we will be your trainers for the next few weeks. Normally I am a leader and Six is an ambassador to the faction but we have taken off some of our valuable time to be here training you people, so don't waste our time."

"Today we will be showing you around and when the tour is down you will have the day to explore the compound and get settled. No initiate leaves the compound without a Dauntless Member. If you do you will become factionless. First we will be going to the Pit"

"Why do they call it the pit?"

"You will see soon enough" I smirk.

***Page Break***

After giving the initiates the full tour of the place we bring them back to the dorms so that they can change into their official Dauntless attire. Tobias and I always try to keep our relationship a secret but normally we don't try very hard and we get caught in the training room or at in the cafeteria within the first five day. This year though we are really going to stick with it. There is something sexy about keeping things a secret. We are always stealing glances and little touches here and there. From across the dorm I see Tobias. He gives me one of those half smiles of his that just make me melt.

I mouth to him to come over here. I want there to be as little space between us as possible. When all the initiate are busy getting settled I grab Tobias' hand and start pulling him down the hallway and up the stair to our apartment but we don't make it that far before I am pushed up against the wall and Tobias ' mouth is crashing against mine. As the minutes passes our kisses get hungry for more and more I jump up and wraps my legs around his waist, our lips only parting for a second. He caries me over to our door still connecting with me and fumbles with the keys finally opening the door. We don't even both to lock it again because we are to focused on each other right now.

Still kissing, Tobias carries me over to the bed wear he throws me down so he can take off his shirt. His abs are still as perfect as the first time I saw them. I am only awaken from my trance when Tobias says, "Enjoying the view"

"Yaa but there seems to be something blocking the rest of it. " A that I scoot closer to him sitting at the edge of the bed with my legs on either side of him. As I undo his belt buckle, he moves my top. After removing him pants I lay on the bed so he can slide my pants off and then lies on top of me supporting him weight on with forearms. Our kisses once again become more feverish and he unclasps by red lace bra, taking in every inch my body like it is the last time he will ever see it. He moves his head down so he is kissing my chest and then my stomach all the way down to my panty line. When he reaches there he comes up and kisses my mouth and I flip on top of him grinding over him and I start to feel a bulge underneath me and with that is slide off my panties and remove his boxers so that he can enter inside of me and fill me up. Tobias lets out a loud moan just as I do and we start to pick up the pace. Our thrust synchronize and become harder and faster. Just as a reach the edge I hear him whisper "I love you Tris" and that does it for the both off us. We climax and fall into each other exhausted. We make our way under the sheets and he kisses the top of my head. We lay there in silence for I don't know how long. I never want to leave his arms. Everything thing I need in the entire world I curled up next to me radiating heat. He is mine and I am his.

Just as I am drifting off into blissful sleep I hear someone crash through the door. Tobias and I shoot up at the same time and I am suddenly very aware that I am naked and the blanked covering my chest was pushed off. Zeke lets out a scream and covers his eyes. He turns around and runs straight into the door that is now closed behind him. Tobias looks just about ready to kill him and I'm sure my face is crimson.

Tobias yells over, "What the HELL man! We have a door for a reason get the F*CK OUT!"

Zeke, clearly mortifies with the situation yells back sorry man I just wanted to pick up the ring and I thought you two would be at lunch by now!"

"Jesus Zeke get out." I yell over to him.

" Yaa I'm leaving and Four I'll be back over later because I do need it tonight."

"Get out man. Just get out I'll make sure you get it."

"K bye" He says before colliding with the wall one more time

"Bye" Tobias and I say in unison

When Zeke finally find the door, all the while his eyes still closed. We lay back down and Tobias let out a little laugh.

"That is not funny Tobias, I am absolutely appalled he saw me topless and you were on the brink of killing him! Why are you laughing now?"

"It's just Zeke has been kind of a mess the last few weeks"

"Why?"

"Did you catch the reason he came in here?"  
"..."

"Well I'm holding on to the ring he got Shauna and I guess he finally grew a pair and is going to ask her to marry him tonight."

"Oh my god that's amazing! You kept that secret well."

"You have no idea how hard it was." He say kissing my cheek.

"Really"

"Yup I hate keeping things from you"

We lay there in silence for a little while and just as I think he is about to drift of to sleep I whisper," Tobias?"

"Ya" he mumbles

"Do you ever picture up getting married?"

He doesn't respond, only kisses my cheek.

Heyyy thanks so much for reading make sure you let me know what you guys think about everything and what you guys want to see and what needs to change

I'll say it again this is my first fan fic ever to let me know what you guys think

Thanks for the support

-Emma J


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahhh so I did like a sex scene in the last chapter and I am not to sure how that went yaa felt a little awk to write so let me know if that was just a bad idea and like that I shouldn't dot that again… anyway yaa I have been writing a lot today so This will probably be my last chapter of the day. Make sure to follow and favorite so that you can see the next time I post also thank you t the people that have reviewed I love it so much love you guys __J_

_-Emma_

Chapter 4

I managed to fall asleep not long after Tobias and woke up around 1. I shook him awake because I really don't want to miss lunch and our friends should still be in the cafeteria right now.

All he does is groan… He really doesn't like to wake up.

I decided to let him lay there for a minute so I can take a quick shower and get dressed in piece. After I'm done rinsing off I look and see the towel I set out is gone.

"TOOBIIIAAASSSSSS"

"YYAAAA?"

"DID YOU TAKE MY TOWEL?"

"MAAAYYBEEEE….."

"UUGHHH" I know he is trying to be playful but for gods sake you're a 23 year old man not a 15 year old teenager grow up a little. Never the less I still play his little game and come out of the bath room and walk toward him as seductively as I can and grab the towel out of his hand and wrap it around me till I can get some clothes on.

***Page Break***

As Tobias and I make our way to the massive doors leading into the cafeteria we let go of each other's hands, drop our happy smiles, and we go into instructor mode. At no point during initiation SHOULD the transfers see us as anything but intimidating but does that always happen…no but till then we want to stay seeming as a threat, that is what will keep them in order. I walk over to our usual table while Tobias gets our food. At the table there is Lynn, Marlene, Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Al, and Uriah who I sit down next to, saving a seat for Tobias to sit next to me. The second I sit down everyone laughs.

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing" Uri responds so I punch him in the arm, hard enough to know I'm not kidding but soft enough to know I don't actually want to fight him.

"It is really nothing" he replies and I give him a death glare, "Fine, fine" he throws his hands in the air, "You win I'll tell you"

"Spilt it out"

"Zeke was just telling us about what happened earlier in your apartment" everyone breaks out laughing.

I can feel my face turn bright red and yell out over the laughter," Wow Zeke Four was about ready to kill you when you saw them but know that you talking about I would run for your life because he should be over here in about two minutes and even then that might not be enough of a head start I say in the coldest voice I have and everyone stops laughing. Zeke actually look legitimately scared. I add, "And I am sure you don't want me to share with the group why you need Four so badly now would you?"

"Tris you wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me." And with that we someone chimes in something and we drop the topic and move on to talk about the initiates.

After a couple minutes I notice Tobias still isn't back with our food so I scan the room for him and I spot him in the corner with that Erudite girl Alice. At this point in our relationship I know and trust Tobias too much to be worried that he would ever do anything to betray me but it isn't him I'm worried about. I knew I wouldn't like her. I get up and start walking over to them and as soon as Tobias spots me he says something to her and pushes her out of the way, speed walks over to me. As he is making his way over he mouths _thank you _and I nod.

When I am in earshot he says, "Thanks every excuses to get out of there I had she had ten more reasons I should stay. You saved me" He winks to me and hands me my tray of food. When we get back to the table everyone one yells _YES! and TOTALLY! _When I sit down I am then informed that tonight Zeke will be throwing yet another one of his famous parties tonight to welcome the new initiate into Dauntless. Over the years I have actually grown to like these parties probably because I have learned to drink. My first year in Dauntless I didn't and the parties were too loud and crowded and the games of Candor or Dauntless are just awkward sober. We all agree to meet at Zeke's apartment at. Till then I go tell the initiate to be there and then go over to Christina's so the girls can get ready at her place.

_What do you guys think? Let me know if you have anymore dauntless or candor ideas I can use. Ohh and if you don't know what that is its like truth or dare. Get it lol so if you pick candor you have to say a truth and if you pick candor you have to do a dare _

_Ya so if you have any of those ideas let me know… I have some homework I need to get done so I probs wont post tonight but definitely tomorrow!_

_Thanks for you support!_

_-EMMA __J_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yaa so I couldn't resist writing another one lol so here I go!_

_-Emma_

Chapter 5

As Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and I make our way down the haul to Zeke's room I can already tell I'm not going to last very long in these heal. Christina treats me like a Barbie doll when we go to these things. Whatever she says I'm going to wear going and there is no getting out of it. Today I'm in a black dress that puffs out a little bit at the waist and the straps form an X on the otherwise backless section on the dress. I surprisingly I actually like this one. It shows of cleavage without it staring you in the face, it shows skin especially in the back and shows all my tattoos but there isn't too much skin like I'm trying to hard. It hits just under mid thing so it isn't to short u the heels I am wearing help make my legs look longer.

When I look in the mirror and I see a girl that is happy with her appearance, that is confident, that will walk into that party without a car in the world, a girl that wont be to shy to dance with the an she loves. I see a woman knows she belongs and fits in and enjoys her life. I am that woman.

All the girls decide to put a change of clothes into one separate bag for when we play strip dauntless or candor because right now all except Lynn, who is wearing jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of heals, have at most two layers on, a dress and undergarments. I make sure to pack an undershirt, tee shirt, jacket, leggings, and skirt so it will have to be a long night for me to make it to my undergarments. I have to think about tomorrow to. It's the first day of initiate training tomorrow and we are learning how to shoot guns. If I get to drunk those bullets are not going to help cure a hangover.

When we get to Zeke's door we can you can hear the music blasting so when Marlene knocks on the door and no one answers it isn't much of a surprise. Lynn gets frustrated at Marlene who is still knocking at the door trying to be polite, and shovel her out of the way and just lets herself in. I walk in right behind her and immediately start looking for Tobias. I find these things to be to overwhelming when I'm sober and not next to him and I think he feels the same way because I know exactly were he will be, at the bar trying to get drunk as fast as possible. Now if only I could make my way through this crowd…

Tobias POV- 15 Minutes Earlier

"Hey Zeke" I call out as I weave through the crowd trying to make it to the kitchen turned bar.

"Hey man what are you drink?"

"Can I just get a beer?" I say and I guess that doesn't come as a surprise because before I finish my sentence he has started pulling one of the bottles from the refrigerator. "Thanks"

"Ya… no problem…"

"What's up with you"  
"Oh nothing I… j-just had this perfect night planned for Shauna and me but then Uriah said we should have a party and I just couldn't get out of it and its just like I finally got the courage to get the ring back and was ready to go but stuff just keeps popping up and I don't know it it's a sign or wh-"

"Wow dud stop thinking like that. The universe doesn't just hand out 'signs' no this is just your head freaking out and coming to terms with the fact that your life is going to change, a lot, but that's okay, great even! I am so happy for you and can't wait to see you with Shauna as husband and wife." Zeke just smiles a little bit in response, "Don't think of it like your being chained to each other for the rest of your lives" and at that I know I need to stop talking because Zeke is getting that freaked out look on his face, " Think about it like the women you love is promising to be with you the rest of your lives", and then the slight smile returns and I turn around so I can't say anymore.

When I turn around I see Tris walking toward me look more beautiful than ever. The dress she is wearing is hugging all her curves in the right way and showing off the tattoos she has most of which are about us. We have matching X tattoos on our wrists and I think that its my favorite out of all of them you would really have to know us and think about it to understand it and I like that. It makes it more personal and intimate.

Sometimes I think about marring Tris. I know we will be together as long as we are alive and we have made little commitments to each other through or tattoos. Whenever she or I get a tattoo for one and other it just backs up that fact saying, _I want to be reminded of you every single day for the rest of my life from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep because you will be with me always, right there on my wrist. _

I look down at my X and smile. _Maybe I do see marriage in my future. I never though of myself as the marring type but that was before her…._

When Tris _FINALLY _manages to get through the crowd she gets a few shots and we down them together, three each. I know she is as uncomfortable at these things as I am and the alcohol helps.

She taps my shoulder so I can kneel down to her height and she yells in my ear, "You wanna dance?"

I smirk, "Of course" and at that she grabs my hand and we make our way to our friends on the dance floor.

Neither one of us is particularly good at dancing but when we are like this we really don't car. Just melts away and it just us two dancing away all of our cares. When Tris goes to get more shots I spot Alice leave her friends and start to make her way over to my direction and two things go through my mind: 1st. training has not even started yet and I am already have problems with this girl and 2nd: I am way to drunk to handle this.

When she finally gets close to she starts grinding on me. I guess since talking didn't work at lunch this was the second thing she could think of. It isn't till a few moments later when I realize she is still grinding on me and Tris will be back here any moment. She also happens to be way to drunk to handle this appropriately.

I try to simply move away form this girls butt, but that doesn't work since it is so crowded I can't move anywhere. So I decided to try talking to her, "Alice, will you please but you ass somewhere else, it is not welcomed here" and all she does is laugh so it gives me no choice but to grab this girl by her waist lift he up inch my out of the grab all the while she is thrashing for me to let go and deposit her on the other side of the room. After I set her down she turns to me grabs my head pulls it down to her level and kisses me all before I know which was is left. Her lips taste like stale alcohol so I know she is drunk but hopefully to drunk to remember this. I pull away as soon as I know what's happening and just give her a death glare and say in the most menacing voice I can must, "You ever try anything like that again I will end you"

"Why I'm just a single girl making out with a single guy"

"You are sadly mistaken. We were NOT making out you kissed me and I am not single, I am in a happily with one of the most beautiful women in dauntless and you could never possibly replace her."

At that she looks absolutely shocked and in disbelief. I'm sure no one ever told her she was second best in the looks department in Erudite but here at dauntless she most definitely is. No matter how drunk she is I can still see those Erudite wheels turning in her head trying to figure out who I am talking about and before she has a chance to ask I get one of her friends to get her out of here. They look disappointed to have to be leaving the party early because of her but they don't question me I'm four the scary dauntless leader that can snap you like a twig.

A few songs after Alice and her friends get out of Zeke's apartment they announce that the game of Dauntless or Candor is about to start so everyone who isn't going to play has to get out. The room clears out pretty quickly, people going to after parties I assume and we are left with our friend group and some of the transfers. The people who stayed are: myself, Tris, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Al, the three Candor guys, Carter, James, and John, the girl form abnegation girl Sophie, Greta from Amity, and Jackson, from Erudite.

Zeke then announces the rules to everyone who doesn't know how to play, which is just Sophie, and we begin to play the game….

_Yaaaa I know you will just have to wait till tomorrow for the actual game itself… this chapter was just getting so long and I'm tiered and I have to go to be soo this is good night guys! I f you have any ideas for Dauntless or Candor let me know in a review and still keep those coming because I want to know how to improve thanks so much for your support you guys _

_-Emma __J_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey I'm back! So I have finals week next week but I still want to write like one chapter a day and then after finals is over it will be good by school and hello writing! I just want to thank everyone who has read my story I never thought anyone would read it but a couple of you seem to like it so let me know if you do and the kind of things you want me to write. Thanks so much for the support!_

_-Emma_

After all the rules are announced we gather in a circle and I take my place next to Tobias. Normally I prefer to sit on his lap but we are really going to try and hide our relationship from the transfers. God this is going to be a long couple of week.

Since Zeke threw the part he decided he wants to go first. "Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Pansycake!" Uri yells at her.

"Uri stop trying to make pansycake happen. It will never happen" Christina blurts out.

"Anyways…" Zeke continues, "You picked Candor so what is the real reason you and Uriah broke up, your stories never exactly match up and Christina our portable lie detector over here know you guys never tell the truth about it."

Marlene glances over to Uriah and all he does is shrug his shoulder and says, "It wasn't my fault, you did it so you can say what happen."

_It must have been pretty bad for Uriah to get that serious especially knowing that he is so drunk. Normally you can't keep that kid down after he has had a few beers._

"Fine its about time I come clean, it's been a year. Um… Well Uriah and I were _on a break _I w-"

"We were not on a _break" _Uriah retorts

"Yes we were! And you said I could tell them what happened so don't interrupt me. As I was say we had gotten in a big fight and we thought we should take a break so I went to the bar to blow of some steam and ended up going home with someone and the next day Uriah came to talk and saw us in bed."

"I ended it right then and there."

"We were on a_ break_"

"It wasn't a hall pass Marlene, it was so we could take a step back not sleep with the first guy you could get your hands on."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

No one could really say anything to that, we were all in shock. I mean we knew it didn't end well but no one expected it was because Marlene slept with someone while they were 'on a break'.

To break up the tension Zeke announced that everyone had to do a shot and no one argued, not even Sophie.

Marlene spoke next and said, "Tr- Six Dauntless or Candor?

"Candor" I slurred and it was then that I realized better slow down with the drunk I was. Also the fact that normally I always picked Dauntless but I really wasn't in the mood to move.

"Fine. What is Four's real name?"

In five years worth of Dauntless or Candor I have never been drunk enough to spill it and I am sure not at that point tonight. Without thinking I just take off my coat and Tobias gives my one of the sideways smiles that makes me want to melt.

It's my turn next so I say, "Christina Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless I left Candor behind a while ago."

"Go make out the next guy you see out in front of the door."

With that she stands up grabs Will's hand and drags him outside. She jumps up raps he legs around his waist and kisses him after a few minutes Shauna gets up and closes the door behind them so they can take their party elsewhere.

After they leave we all play to everyone is basically in his or her underwear and I know way too much about my initiates than I would have ever preferred.

"Tobias?" I whisper in a slurred voice.

"Ya"

"Can you carry me back to the apartment?"

All he does is smile and before I know it I feel his strong arms wrap around my back and under my knees whisking me away. I hear himsay something to the group but my head is too foggy to really listen.

He is so strong, so handsome, how could he ever love someone like me?

Oh right, because I am his and he is mine.

_Ahh here you go I know super short but I am still learning! I feel like it would have been funny to portray Tris as like more drunk and give her weird thoughts about stuff… idk I'll probably do that in another chapter. Review and let me know what u guys want to see! _

_Thanks so much!_

_-Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	8. Chapter 7 I f not able to see first one

_Chapter 7_

When I wake up in the morning I feel like someone hit my forehead with a hammer. _God how much did I have to drink last night? _And at that I feel a wave of nausea crash over me and I just barely make it to the bathroom in time before I throw up the contents of my stomach.

Since I'm a little preoccupied I hardly notice Tobias come in and sit next to me one hand covering his eyes and anther tracing circles on the small of my back.

"Well last night was a mistake" he smirks.

"Ya I would have to agree with that."

"Come on training begins in 30 minutes."  
After I manage to drag myself off the floor I get in the shower and just stand there letting the warm water fall across my body, knowing that if I move to much I will puke again.

I decided to skip breakfast and just have Tobias pick me up a muffin. Most of the initiates still don't know anything about me except my name so I need to take a couple extra minutes so I can look like a mix of badass, sexy.

After I am satisfied with my hair, makeup and outfit I head strait over to the training room so I can set up.

I lay one gun and some ammo on each station and get my gun set up. I shoot off a couple rounds so I can get used to the sound. I have learned the hard way that the sound of a gunshot is definitely not an effective cure for a hangover. Nevertheless all 10 of the bullets are bull's eyes and I smirk a little bit. I have definitely improved over the last few years and my skills at shooting are something I am very proud of, I am even better than Tobias. That's why I teach guns and he teaches knife. We do fighting and simulations together.

When I turn around to put more bullets in my gun I see the initiates have gathered in the back of the room with the mouths hanging open and Tobias has on a little smirk, clearly impressed. I keep a straight face though, wanting them to take me seriously. I don't think that were expecting me to be very good at anything other than decoration.

Four is finally the one to break the silence and say, "This is what you will be learning today. I don't think any of you will ever be as good as Six but then again, not many people are. She will be leading the guns part of training and I will handle knives. The final section of stage one will be fighting which we will teach together. You will be scored and ranked on your performances at the end of every section and those scores will be add up to decided you rank along side the Dauntless-Born. At the end of every stage two of you will become factionless."

At the end of that sentence all the initiate brake out into a rage at once, yelling about no one told them that, how they should have been warned, and that it isn't fair.

After the noise is to much for my head to handle and I get fed out with their attitude I lift up my gun and shoot the ceiling three times. All he initiate go dead quite and I start to say, "If this information would have changed your mind about coming to dauntless then I suggest you get out now because you are clearly not cut out to be here. You should also think yourselves lucky there are 21 of you total and only 6 of you are getting cut. You can thank Four over here for pushing for that change. My year only the top ten made it through initiation. Think of yourselves lucky."

"If only the top ten made it how many of you were cut?" Carter asks, _he is so noisy._

"11, including those who left by choice or because they couldn't continue."

"And what was your ranking?"

"First" I smirk "now everyone grab a gun!"

By the time lunch finally rolls around I can tell everyone is exhausted and most are just getting lazy with their shooting. Four and I are sitting against the back wall observing when I notice Carter holding his gun way to casually. He seems to be having a conversation with one of the other Candor boys, either James or John (I still haven't bother to remember which one is which). I nudge Tobias and point to Carter and he knows what I want to do. We both stride over, guns in hand and when we reach him we hold them up to Carter's head.

I guess he was to in-depth in a story because it takes him a second to notice and when he does he lets out a yelp.

"Initiate, shut up and focus! You're holding a loaded weapon. ACT LIKE IT." I say in the best instructor voice I have. With that I take a step back and watch him fire, judging every move he makes to the point out I suspect he might cry.

Initiates are still very fragile at this state.

After Tobias and I are done with the initiates we excuse them for lunch and Tobias and I stay back to clean up a little.

"What are your thoughts on the initiates?" I ask.

"Well about half the group has hit the center so it looks like we are off to a good start."

"Ya I was impressed with Greta today but Sophie needs to get the hang of it and fast. I want to see her make it through. It would be nice to have someone from Abnegation."

"Mmhh" He just responds.

"What you don't like Sophie."

"No I didn't say that."

"Than what is it?"

"I don't know I just don't like having constant reminders of Abnegation."

"Well than what am I to you Tobias?" I ask, not sure how I should feel about that.

"No its different to me you are Dauntless through and through. You still have the abnegation qualities as a foundation, but you are dauntless in you heart. I think that Sophie is just an abnegation girl who made a stupid choice"

"Four I can't believe you would say that. She has been here for a day! Don't say that about her!"

"Wow why are you freaking out and calling me Four?"

"Because I was her and you seem to forget that. I was her afraid of what would happen here, unsure if I belong. You saying that she doesn't belong is like say I don't belong!"

"No its not I just told you I have always thought you belonged in dauntless the second I saw you jump of the roof. I nearly had to push her off!"

She is probably afraid of heights! You of all people can't blame her for that!"

"Wow Tris I didn't think you would sink to that level but clearly you have proven me wrong."

I can't handle this anymore I hate fighting with him. All I want to do if kiss him, press his body against mine and forget this argument but at the same time I can't look him in the eye. Saying Sophie doesn't belong here is like saying I never belonged here. Tobias has been the one that I have confessed all my insecurities to and he knows that for months even after my initiation I felt out of place but he helped me get past that. Even though he knew that, and that Sophie meant a lot to me as my first abnegation transfer he still insisted that he was right and that she might as well drop out now.

All I can think to do is run and so that's what I do.

I sprit out of there as fast as I can pushing past Tobias.

I expect him to follow but when I stop at the end of the hallway and pause before continuing, I hear no footsteps behind me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't want to go back our apartment because _he_ might be there so I go over to Uriah's. When it comes to guys problems I would go to Christina but is will still be at work, plus Uri gave me a key to his apartment, I am happy we have gotten closer over the last few years. I make a couple turns and start to walk up the hallway we all live on. Just as I make the turn I see Tobias' foot enter into our doorway. I run into Uri's apartment so I am not caught but I guess Tobias hears the door close because someone nocks at the door a few seconds later.

"Uriah can I talk to you?"

"…"

"Come on man I know you're in there"  
"…"

"Is everyone mad at me today? I mean come on what have I done now"

I don't what him to be mad at Uri so all I say is, "Tobias go away"

"Tris? What are you doing in there?"  
"I don't want to speak to you. Go away."

"For God sakes Tris open the door"

I finally get fed up with yelling through the door so comply, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you freaked out"

" Don't speak to me in that condescending way"

"Fine… What did I say to make you upset?"

"You basically said I have never belonged here"

"You know that is not what I meant"

"It still sounded like it"

"Well I am sorry that is not what I meant"

"…"

"Please forgive me… you know I hate to argue. If you need the day to clear you head you don't have to go back to training today. I can teach the rest of the afternoon."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy" I smirk

"Come on" he say putting his muscular arm across my shoulders.

***Page Break***

The rest of training today goes by pretty smoothly. I have been making sure to pay extra attention to Sophie. I can see that she is improving; even hit the bulls eye a couple of times.

After all the initiates are dismissed Tobias tells me to get to dinner and he will clean up everything in the training room.

It is a little early to eat and most people are just finishing up work now so it is no surprise to me that when I walk into the cafeteria no one is really there. The initiates are sitting at their table in the corner and there are a couple spread out hear and they're but no one I know. I decided that instead of sitting by myself to head over and sit with the initiates as soon as I grab my food, just a plain hamburger and some famous Dauntless cake.

"Umm hi Six." Greta says.

"Hello initiates"

"No offence but why are you sitting with us," questions Alice.

" Four said he would clean the training room and my friends are still getting off work" _ughhh I really hate person question._

"Hmm" she just responds.

"Sooo" Sophie says to try and keep conversation going, "what's up?"

_I can tell she is try to make an effort but when will these kids pick up that I don't like personal question._

"Not much, we start knife throwing tomorrow and I am excited for that. It is my favorite part of initiation."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see." I smirk

"Hey can I ask you something?" Beth whispers, I had no idea she was sitting right next to me, what a quite girl. I almost hope she stays it with her scores now it would tae a miracle just to get past stage one.

"You just did"

"Okay well I noticed that you and Four seem to be close," _Have the _finally _figured it out? _" Do you know if he's single?"

I smirk, "You too huh," she nods, " Well I know for a fact that he is not and I think he is in this one for the long hall"

All she does is sigh and say, "Ya I thought so I over heard him talking about some girl with one of your friends… Zeke I think his name is."

This makes me smile. Even after all these year of knowing that we will be together for as long as we are alive it is nice to know that he still talks about me with love.

Before Beth starts to jump in on the conversation that has started with everyone else I ask Beth, "Hey will you make sure Alice knows that"

She nods, I think she got it.

After I finish up dinner I just want to get out of the cafeteria and back to Tobias, I miss him already.

As I am walking down the hall I can hear some footsteps behind me I see Carter walking behind me. A little weird because the dorms are in the other direction but I don't think too much of it.

Well not until a bottle hits my head.

Sorry for the wait just have finals this week and kinda freaking out so yaw. Send me a review about what u think should happen with carter because I can take this in a lot of directions and IDK what I should do yet Sooooo ya review, fav, follow, all that shit so yaw thanks guys!

-Emma :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I come back into consciousness I am very aware of four things.

First, that on the back of my head I feel a warm liquid seeping down my head, through my hair.

Second that I am covered in some other liquid vodka I think probably from a bottle that was used to hit my head.

Third that something heaving is on top of me.

And fourth is that I know I am in danger. When I try to move from under the grip of whom I now realize is Carter he punches me I the face. So much adrenaline is rushing through me I hardly feel it.

I let out a scream and he punches me again.

_Come on Tris you were trained for this!_

Carter takes a swig of the vodka and hits me in the head with it I presume to get me to stop squirming and it works. The edges of my vision go black, white, ink, green; I don't know I don't really even remember what's happening.

I feel the weight of his body lift off me and I am relieve but not for long because his hands start to run up and down the inside of my thighs and I snap back into reality. Peter didn't get away with this so there is no way in hell Carter will. But before I can sit up and punch him I see and figure grab Carter by the collar and through him against the wall. That is the last thing I see before darkness takes over my vision and I am whisked away into what feels like nothingness.

My last thought is _At least Tobias saved me again._

***Page Break***

I wake up with a pounding on my head and when I try and sit up the room feels like it is in a blender so I lie back down. I breathe in expecting to catch Tobias' sent. He smells like warmth and wind. Its perfect. But I don't so I open my eyes and reassess my location. _Where am I?_

That question is quickly answered when Eric walks through the door.

"Eric what is going on" I nearly yell.

"Jeez calm down I expected you to be at my knees thanking me. I mean I saved you from God knows what that psychopath was going to d-"

"Wait you stopped Carter?"

"Ya I was walking down the hall when I heard you scream. I didn't think you would want me to take you to the infirmary and you didn't have your keys on you so I dropped you off here and went to find Four. He's a-wall by the way, can't find him anywhere, been looking for like two hours."

This absolutely shocks me. Eric has always been some awful guy. He is the guy that hung Christina over the Chasm, he is the guy that wanted me out of Dauntless so bad, he hate my Tobias' more than anyone here so why would he save me?

"Before you pass out from shock I was wondering if you wanted me to get Christina or something I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell them.

"Its okay I'll go right now get out of your hair."  
I stand up and immediately crash back down to the couch.

"Are you sure maybe you should take it easy for a little while."

"Ya I don't think I can keep my legs working for more than 10 seconds right now."

He chuckles a little and sits down on the couch.

I glance over at him and don't say anything."

"What! I just ran around the entire compound for like 2 hours trying to find your boyfriend. I think that I have earned a ten-minute break don't you?

I smirk and nod.

I glance around his apartment. It is even smaller than the one I received but barley used when I first got into Dauntless.

"Ya I know its not much. I had one like you and Four before, well you know."

I don't say anything.

"You think I did it right?"

I don't respond.

"Well I just want you to know, I would tell you if I did, but I actually didn't, have a confirmable alibi. Bet you didn't know that. They tend to leave out details when doing things like that… Ya well I get it. They needed Four and those were his conditions. I was really pissed off at first, nearly killed him when I tried to through him over the chasm an-"

"You did what!" I yell, how could Tobias not tell me about this when did this happen!

"He didn't tell you? Ya nearly did it to. After that didn't leave my house for a week. It kinda brought me back to reality. Made me face everything that I have done in this life and what I want to do. I understand why Max fired me. I mean that doesn't make it right. He fabricated a crime that insinuated me but couldn't prove it so I lost my job and Tobias could take over. I guess he was to valuable."

I star shocked at him, not saying anything in the hopes that he will continue and he does.

"Anyway, long story short, I did some soul searching and figured out who I wanted to be and what I wanted to do. Of course not many people know that I have changed or the better and the ones that have wont admit it to everyone else."

"So you and Four have made piece?"

"Well I have, I don't know if he has. I haven't spoken to him since that night at the chasm. To be honest that was actually the lowest it got for me. I mean I know that I have put a lot of people in a position where they could have died but I have not actually ever sought out to kill someone. I almost ended my life in the following week. I didn't know what to do. I had lost the few friends I did have, I lost my dream job, no one believed me when I said I wasn't a criminal and then when I became one I hated myself for it."

Again I don't respond. I don't know what to say. I don't know if he is lying or being honest. I mean is this Eric now? Could the Eric I new from all those years ago be the same person as the one that sits beside me know. Maybe he isn't the same person though. I don't know I have to get out of here. I can't think, I am to confuse. Nothing that has happened in the past few hours has made sense.

I get up to walk out and turn.

"Where is Carter? In the infirmary learning how to walk with a limp now. You should go turn him into the authorizes you know."

"No. I want him to see me strong and fine. I also what to see the look on his face when he fails initiation. That coward is gonna rot in the streets and wish he were dead when I am done with him.

I walk out the door and my head is a little foggy. When I make the turn toward to the hallway I was attacked I see blood all over the floor. Some is mine a lot if Carters and it is at that moment it all come crashing over me like a wave from my fear simulation.

And I let it happen.

I scrunch down on the wall and sob. Every part of me hurts. My head is pounding. My shoulder is throbbing proudly from when I passed out. My thighs ache from where Carter squeezed so tight. I hav3e cuts here and there from God know what.

I cry and cry and cry.

Ho I let something like this happen to me again I don't know.

But then I remind myself what Christina told me after I told her about what Peter did. She said it is never the victim's fault. That they made that decision and nothing I could have prevented it or stopped him. That I did everything right by screaming for help.

My thoughts move from its my fault to why me and I cry even harder. It feels like the wave crashing against me are causing me to sink and I am not trying very hard to swim to the surface.

I understand why Peter attacked me. I was a threat to him and in his eyes I had to be taken out. But why did Carter try and do that to me. He got so close to.

He was so drunk. Maybe that's it. I mean he only had like an hour between training and when I left the cafeteria but vodka can get you drunk. Fast.

I wonder if he even knew what he was doing. I look over at the bottle that is on the floor. It is near empty and I know some spilled on m up still. He must have had about half a liter of vodka.

If I drank that much I would en up dead somewhere.

Because of that much vodka I nearly did.

Still though he attacked me, nearly raped me. He cannot make it though initiation. With that thought I think of Tobias. He is probably looking for me somewhere. I told him we would meet up after he finished cleaning up and because he took so long I assume he decided to set up for tomorrow so we could sleep in, in the morning. He is so kind and thoughtful like that.

I have to find him.

I must every bit of energy I have left and stand up, nearly tipping over. When I get my balance I walk past the cafeteria, no way I am going back in there. He first place I think to walk to is our apartment but if Eric was looking for Tobias he would have looked there so I think of the next most likely place. Zeke's. Luckily it is only six doors down from ours so it wont be far.

When I finally stumble over there I knock and a few seconds later Shauna opens the door and gasps.

I hear Zeke ask what's the matter and I look past her over the shoulder and I see Tobias standing there tears coming into his eyes just about to fall.

_God how bad do I look right now?_

Kind of a long one! Intense right!

Okay so if you could review that be nice and like follow and fav and stuff like that... Eveyone that like takes the ti to read the 10K+ words I have written just know I love you guys and appreciate it so much you guys are great!

-Emma :)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tobias starts to walk towards me and when I think he is going to hug me he ends up scooping me up. I am actually kinda happy he did. I was concerned for a second that I might pass out and if he wasn't freaked out enough. In just a few long strides we are at our apartment and after we get in he gentle rests me on the bed. He runs around the apartment picking up a few things. He grabs an ice pack, damp cloth, towels, and our medical kit. He still hasn't said anything but I can see the look in his eyes as he starts to disinfect the wound on my forehead. It's a mix of horror, anger, and I think guilt.

"Tobias say something"

"I need to say something?" He has a crazy smile on his face as he smirks, I have only seen it a few times and I know something inside him has cracked and if I am not careful he will shatter. "You were attacked Tris, for God sakes what happened! When I couldn't find you I assumed you were with Christina so I went over to Zeke and Shauna's. I was laughing, hanging out as someone did this to you. Who did it? I am going to kill him, when I get my hands on him all hell will break losses y-"

"Tobias calm down. Yes I know who it was because Eric pulled him off me an-"

"Eric saved you," he whispered. He glares off into the distance I can almost hear what he is think. How he should have been there to rescue me but he was having too much fun with his friends so Eric had to do it.

"Yes. He pulled Carter off me and beat him up."

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't understand you have to start from the beginning. I don't understand how this could happen"

I start from the beginning with the bottle and emphasize the fact that he was drunk out of his mind, in the hopes that Tobias wont feel so strongly about killing him, all the way through to me stumbling down the hall. I tell him every last detail except for the conversation with Eric. When I tell him about Carter touching me I have beg him not to leave me just so that he wont go to the infirmary, grab carter and through him over the chasm, I don't tell him about Eric though because that is a conversation I know we are going to fight abut and I really don't have the energy.

After Tobias is done cleaning up all my cuts I lean down in our bed and pull the sheets and thick comforter over me. Tobias lays next to me and envelopes me in him strong arms. I am just so tired. I need to process everything that ahs happened. Lying next to him helps, but there is still a dull ache that covers my body. Maybe sleep will take the pain away…

TOBIAS POV

We lay in silence and just as I notice Tris drifting off I whisper, "I am so sorry Tris. You didn't deserve this. I should have been there to protect you and I fail. I failed you and I am so sorry. I love you. Please don't stop loving me because I let this happen."

She stiffens when I start to spoke. Shit she is still awake.

"None of this is your fault. It is Carter's. You are the reason I am okay. You are the reason I was strong. "

"Tris I love you so much."

"I am yours and you are mine"

And with that she can't fight off sleep any longer. No matter what she says I will be carrying around this guilt for the rest of my life. If I just hadn't gone to the ring store she would have been fine. I would have been with her and Carter wouldn't have tried anything. This mess is all my fault. And the worst part is Eric saved her.

Eric.

I am supposed to be the good guy. The boyfriend that is there to save her. The fiancé to take care of her. The husband to love her.

We have been together for five years and if she can't trust me to protect her, how will she trust me to protect our kids.

Before I can show her the ring I have to prove that I can protect her and that she can trust me because it will never work if she doesn't. I can't imagine my life without my one true love and she night leave me because of this…

Uhh I have to sleep maybe that will make this all go away…

***Page Break***

When I wake up in the morning I squeeze my arms together to embrace Tris but she as escaped my grip. My eyes shoot open and I think _God no she left in the idle of the night, never wanting to see me again. _I yell, "TRIIISS!"

She peaks her head out of the doorway and I am immediately relieved.

TRIS POV

I hear Tobias call my name so I just pop my head outside the doorway of our bathroom. I know that if I try and say anything that I will cry and I can't keep doing that.

Before this morning I hadn't looked at myself. I could feel that I was in pain but I hadn't checked to see what I looked like. I stand in front of the full-length mirror in just a bra and underwear and I see what got Tobias so worked up when he first saw me.

I had the same reaction.

There is a cut on my forehead and on my cheek. I have bruises up my arms and thighs from where he held me down and grabbed me. There is a little dried blood in my hair that Tobias couldn't get out without hurting me. I look like a mess. I am so sore.

I do my best to get put together and not look so broken but that is difficult. I put on a long sleeve tee shirt and leggings so that my arms and legs are covered but there is no covering the cuts on my face so I think I am just going to embrace them. Seem confident and strong, because at the moment I am really not feeling that way.

When I walk out of the bathroom Tobias has a weird look on his face. Like he is pitying me and trying not to show it because he knows I would hate that.

"What are starring at?" I snap. I didn't mean to but I couldn't take that look he was giving me anymore.

"I'm sorry it is just all my fault and you have the right to blame me. You should blame me because if I had been there to protect you this wouldn't have happened"

"Will you stop with that? You have no reason to feel bad. You did nothing wrong. You cannot blame yourself for this just like I can't blame myself for this. To me it feels like I should have been better. I should have been paying more attention and should have been able to defend myself but my guard was down and I didn't. Now you think that that statement is crazy but it isn't to me just like I think what you are saying is crazy. There will be if and buts in every situation but there is nothing we can do about it now except for move on and that's what I plan on doing so are you going to help me move on or not because right now I could sure use your help with that not you blaming yourself."

That shuts him up. He stands up from our couch and hugs me placing his chin on m head and sighs.

"I'm sorry this happened Tris. You just mean so much to me and I always want to be here to protect you."  
"I know"

"I just couldn't imagine what I would do without you"

"I know"

"I love"

"You are mine and I am yours"

"You are mine and I am yours"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There is still about 45 minutes till training starts so Tobias and I go to the cafeteria. When he opens the door I walk through and it seems as if all conversation stopped and everyone is looking at me. We walk over to the table all of our friends were at a conversation resumes to a loud hush.

All of my friends are starring at me not saying a word.

Zeke and Shauna must have told them I was attacked but no one knows what happened.

Finally Christina speaks up and ask, "Are you okay"

"Ya I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises"

"Do you know who did it?"

"Carter, the initiate"

"Have you told Max"

"No and I don't plan on it"

"Can I ask what happened?"

_No, _"Ya sure" so I did even though all I want to do is move past it, but these people are my friends and I should trust them.

They all seem absolutely shocked about Eric. After I am done I look over at Tobias who has both his hands holding my left one. His head is down like he is ashamed and Zeke looks more concerned about Tobias than he does with me which frankly is a relief.

I glance over at Uriah and give him a change the topic look and he gets it. Over the years we have gotten to know each other much better he has become a great friend. When he sidetracks Christina off yesterday I turn to Tobias who is still looking down at my left hand. I take my other and place it on his cheek lifting his face up. I whisper, "None of this is your fault. I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame you. I know that you always want to be able to protect me but you can't and bad things will happen so every time something bad happens to be I don't want you to freak out. It is okay to be upset and angry but don't feel guilt because you have nothing to be guilty."

He stairs back at me and half smiles, "You are strong and brave and smart and talented and this is why I love you. An terrible, scary thing happened to you but you just keep moving."

"I love you too"

I lean over and kiss him. I hear Uriah yell ewwww but I don't stop until I am satisfied. Thankfully the initiates haven't come into the cafeteria yet so we are in the clear.

I look down at my watch and see that there is still 30 minutes till training so I stand up with Tobias' hand in mine and lead him out of the cafeteria. As soon as the door closes he turns to me and pushes me against the wall kissing me fiercely.

I love that he knows exactly what I want when I want it.

When his lips lift from mine they make there way down to my neck and to my collar. They linger for a while and make there way back up. Move my hands from his chest to his neck and hair and turn 180 so that he is leaning against the wall and I am on top of him. Our kisses become hungry and feverous, thirsty for more.

He leans forward away from the wall and I break away for a second so I can jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands move up and down my thighs and my hand are running through his hair.

When we reach the apartment Tobias throws me on the couch and I giggle. He lies down on me placing he weight on his forearms that rest on either side of my head I lift my shirt up and he does the same. He starts to kiss down my stomach until he reaches the line of my jeans. He takes a moment to unbutton them and lower down the zipper teasing me and all I want him to do is hurry up. This can't happen soon enough. When he finally lowers them he takes a moment and glances at me. I know he wants to make sure I am okay to do this after what Carter grabbed me but I refuse to let him affect this I nod and he doesn't wait another moment. Me kisses me in a line from my hips down and when he reaches my panties pulls them down. I make quick work of his belt and jeans not wanting to waste another second and when I do I can clearly see a bulge. Tobias and I are both naked on our couch when he finally pushes into me and fills me up. I curl my toes and let out a sigh. The pressure inside off me build fast and my muscles tighten my breath becomes faster until Tobias lets out a moan and so do I. "Tobias, ohh God Tobias"

In one fast move just flip one leg over so that I am kneel face down and he grabs my breast to hold on to from behind pulling and pushing me in. It feels as though all my senses are heightened and I feel like we are infinite. He lets out "Yes, Yes, YES." as we climax together.

Unfortunately we can't rest for very long because training should begin in 5 minutes.

We hop into the shower together to rinse off but I make sure tot tie my hair back so I don't have to dry it again and redo my makeup. I had forgot for a minute about what happened yesterday when I look in the mirror and see the cuts on my face. I sigh but move and when we are ready to go we run down the fall to the training room. All the initiates are already there so when we open the door they all turn and stare at us.

"Wonder what they were doing" James smirks.

I glare at him but let it slide because I am still confident that they haven't figured it out and that was just a snarky comment.

When Tobias catches his eye on Carter he heads straight toward him. He stands inches away from him and whispers, "How you doing Carter?"

He doesn't replay. "What? Are you scared of me?

No reply.

"Come on Carter! Answer me!" Tobias yells

"Yes" Carter whimpers

"Really because yesterday you were Mr. Hot Shot and attacked someone! Does everyone know the cowardice Carter did yesterday?" he yells turning to the group.

"Four stop" I say

He glances over at me but continues, " He was a coward yesterday. He acted like a child and hurt people in the process. He is pathetic and doesn't deserve to be here. For what you did you are lucky to not be Factionle-"

"Four! Stop. From the look of shock on the other initiates faces they must not believe that he is a coward. I think we have to prove it to them. Today Four will be teaching you how to throw knives. Something he is quite good at. When I was an initiate a boy was a coward and didn't do as he was told. One of the leaders made him go stand in front of the target as Four through knives at him. I knew he couldn't do it and if he couldn't he would be factionless so I took his place. I stood there not moving proving my bravery. If Carter can do as I did he can stay. If not, he will be factionless."

The whole room is silent.

"Carter. Go stand in front of the target!"

He does as he is told and moves in front of the target.

Tobias smirks as he picks us four knives.

He stands at the podium and all the sudden with no movement before chucks the knife millimeters next to his cheek.

It would have been farther away if he hadn't flinched.

"That's it you're done. You have till the end of the day to be out of here. Get out."

"This is bullshit. That story is bullshit and you know it. I am going to report this to the leaders. You two are out of control. I deserve to b-"

"You don't deserve anything. You should have been kicked out last night. I am a leader and I say your out so you're out. Get out Carter. Now!"

"Wait Tobias. I want o prove to him that the story isn't bullshit so he will have to go the rest of his days knowing I am brave and powerful and strong and there is nothing he can do to prove that wrong. Last night didn't affect me like he wanted and I want him to live the rest of his days knowing that HE fucked his life up. No one else did this to him. He messed his life up last night and he can't take it back."

I move so I am standing in front of the target.

Tobias picks up his three knives and one by one moves closer to me head till the last cuts my ear.

The look on everyone, especially Carter's makes me smile. I grad the knife that cut my ear and throw it at the wall inches away from Carters head. "Get out now." I say.

And he does.


	13. Chapter 12

_A short filler chapter I know… I just wanted to get something out tonight so here you go review favorite follow, all that jazz!_

_-Emma __J_

Chapter 12

After that little show everyone stays on task n quite. No one wants to have to do what Carter and I did.

I am good at knife throwing, but Tobias is better. When he shows the initiates how to throw those knives I am swept into another world. Something about him, the way the muscles on his arm flex, the way he talks in that stern instructor voice, the bay him deep blue eyes concentrate on the target, makes me fall deep and deeper in love with him.

I am broken from the spell when he turns to me and motions that I step forward and help him help the initiates with practicing. I am happy to see that Sophie is actually the first one to get the target to stick. Because Carter is out she only has to outlast one of these guys to make it to the second round and I will help her out with that.

"Hey Sophie"

"Hi Six"

"Its great that you got it to stick now you need to work on your aim. We tend to aim farther down than we actually should because your move your hand downward to release the knife so aim higher than you normally would and pay attention to your release."

She nods and smiles

The rest off the day moves pretty fast. Tobias and I stay behind to put everything away and I notice Sophie lingered behind.

I walk over to her and say, "Everything alright"

"Ya" she replays, "Just after that story you told today it kinda hit me that you must have been abnegation before you came here right?"

I don't respond. I am quite shocked she picked that up, now a days I rarely let my abnegation show but when I was an initiate it was painfully obvious.

"Yaa I was"

"Can I ask you for some advise then?"

"Sure I guess"

"How did you get people here to take you seriously? I mean no matter how hard I try to these people I will always be a _Stiff. _ How did you prove that you are really Dauntless to everyone else."

I think for a moment and the replay, "You need to show them your inner bad ass. You clearly have it in you, I mean you picked Dauntless but you have got to let it show more. Participate in conversation more, don't be afraid to be a little loud and routy. Also train as hard as you can the next few days. There is no better way to show you're a bad ass than kicking someone's ass in a fight. I will help you with that tomorrow but really pay attention because this is how you are going to prove it to everyone. It also might help to look the past. You wear the Dauntless black but it doesn't really feel Dauntless. You are covered shoulder to toe, don't be afraid to show off some skin. Your quiet pretty you have nothing to be ashamed off. I know I was when I was your age but I really had no reason to be and I learned to get past my insecurities. You will too."

She smiles a little and exits the room.

I feel Tobias come up behind me and rap his arms around me. He lowers he head to my shoulder and whispers so the cameras don't here, "Its moments like that I fall in love with you all over again. You show you are brave, and, smart, and honest, and selfless, and kind. All wrapped into one perfect, beautiful woman."

He lifts his head up and I turn around so I am facing him.

"I love you Tobias," I whisper

"I love you Tris," he whispers.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next two days are just fighting. Nothing practically interesting. Tobias and I were both extremely surprised with Sophie. For someone her size she is a natural at hand to hand combat. She is fast and calculated when in the ring and has won all of her matches. She will definitely make it past he first stage, might even be top 5.

Tobias has still been acting weird around me. In the last 48 hours we have been apart for about a total of fifteen minutes. I keep reassuring him that I am fine and he has nothing to worry about but it will take a little while for the guilt he feels to where off.

To be honest I don't know if I am completely past it myself. I have had nightmares about it every night since but pit in my stomach has been slowly going away.

I refuse to let this get to me. What happened was scary but I am fine.

_I am fine._

Today is the last day of the first stage so we will be doing final evaluations on peoples fighting skills.

I decide that I want to curl my hair this morning because right after training is done Tobias and I are having a picnic in out hidden spot down in the chasm. I guess it was once used as back entrance that lead down to the level of the river. There is a little cave that looks out into it but is faced so that the people walking above cant see use. We found it a couple weeks after my initiation and ever since then it has been a sanctuary for use to just be.

I have to reassure Tobias four times that I will be fine in our _apartment _alone while he goes and eats breakfast.

TOBIAS POV

After leaving Tris alone in the apartment, I can't help but feel a pang of guilt in my stomach but my head knows that she probably just wants some space.

I was finally going to ask Zeke (He has been holding on to it so that Tris doesn't find it) to give me the ring back so I could ask Tris at the Chasm today but I don't think it is the night time.

I am almost at the doors to the cafeteria when I see Alice coming step out and she is heading right toward me.

She looks like one of the girls I looked at when I was younger. Curvy and tall, ones who will sleep with any guy that will give them the time of day. I never went near any of them but that doesn't mean I didn't look. But that was all before I met Tris. She changed the way I saw beauty. When I saw her beauty went to a whole new level. Looking at her is like waking up for the first time.

When I snap out of my haze I realized Alice has stopped right in front of me. She moves her hand up to my chest and places it before my hear. I have had to deal with girls for a while but few are this forward and it makes me uncomfortable.

"Hey Four, are you busy after training?"

"Umm ya I am actually" I say taking a step back.

She pouts and replays, "You know whatever you are doing I am sure you would have more fun with me."

This needs to stop now. I haven't told her I am dating someone because I know when I say that the questions will start but maybe it will at least get _this _to end, "Alice I'm in a relationship so I would appreciate it if you stopped making advance. I am also your instructor so I expect to be treated with more respect. Also I am seven years older than you."

"Ohh but age is just a number, especially here at Dauntless, and I do respect you, that's why I want you so bad. And this girlfriend of yours? Where has she been the last week? I mean I haven't seen you two together once. How serious can it be?

"Well we have been together for five years so pretty serious"

All she does is frown. She takes a step forward and leans in to kiss me but I swerve to the side just in time and walk toward the door.

When I walk in I don't see any of my friends so I go and take a seat next to the initiates that are still here. There is only about fifteen minutes till training starts so only James, John, and Jackson are still here.

James and John don't seem to effect by Carter being gone. I noticed earlier he was kinda the ringleader of the trio and they must be kinda relieved he is gone, not having to listen to everything that dochebag says.

"Hey Four" Jackson finally speaks.  
"Hello initiates"

"So wears Six, I don't think that I ever see you guys apart."

"I don't know" I simply respond

"Okay…"

"Hey since it's just us guys here I thought I would bring it up." John interjects

"Continue," I replay.

"Well James and I were walking down the hallway and we saw you making out was some blonde walking back to your apartment I guess. Couldn't tell who she was but looked hot," I stiffen, "Who was she and is she available I mean its hard to be an initiate and I could use someone to loosen me up" all the guys laugh but I glare at him.

"That was my girlfriend and I expect you to never speak about her in that way again. If you do I will throw you over the chasm" and I that I get up and walk away.

His comments went strait to my core. I need to see her, make sure she is okay. Comments like that really get to me.

I know that Tris will already be in the training room so I walk strait there with a muffin in hand to give to her.

When I walk in most of the initiates are here but Tris is setting up the bags so for evaluations before actual fights take place.

I walk up to her and hand her the muffin, "I'll take care of the last few bags"

She smiles and nods.

"God Tris you know that you are so beautiful" I whisper.

"Sometimes I forget but I know I will always have you there to remind me" she smirk. I know I tell her that a lot but I believe it whole-heartedly and what to remind her everyday.

She walks over to where the initiates are sitting and nibbles on her muffin.

When the last of the initiates come in she walks over to stand by my side so that we can explain how evaluations work.

Before we can start or speech John walks over.

"He man, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. No disrespect meant. I just assumed since she has never sat with you at any meals and like I had never seen you two together other than that I just assumed you were hooking up and I don't know it was stupid of me an-"

"John stop talking. I get it, its fine. Now go back and stand with the other initiates."

He does as told and walks away.

Tris gives me a curious look and all I say is, "I'll tell you later." And she nods.

We give the basic run down of how they will be scored and what we are going to be looking for. They all nod an look absolutely terrified. It all comes down to this.

First they do the basic forms against the punching bags so that we can evaluate if the can actually use them right. I can tell that Sandra is struggling. I feel kind of guilt about this. I always do. When there is one person that is clearly doing a bad job still toward the end, I feel like there must have been something I could have done. Something to help her improve, or given her more attention but now it is to late and unless there is someone absolutely awful with the Dauntless-Borns I don't expect her to last.

And by the look on her face I think that she knows it.

After that we move onto fights. Tris and I have tried o make it as even as possible. The fights are:

Greta Vs. Sandra

John vs. James

Jackson vs. Sophie

Beth vs. Alice

Most of the fights go as expected. Greta pummels Sandra. For an ex Amity, that girl can throw a punch. She doesn't know what to do with the muscle she got from years of working a farm but shear force works for this pairing. John and James's fight takes a while but in the end it is James wins. Sophie and Jackson are evenly matched but Sophie is just so skilled that that she beats Jackson. Beth and Alice both are not great but not terrible so there fight lasts for what seems like forever. One minute you will thin one finally got the upper hand when the other turns around and changes the tables. For twenty minutes this goes on. Them both getting to many solid hits to the other and by the end they are both clearly exhausted and in pain so Tris and I call it a tie. They earned it.

Since the group is so small we finish everything up just in time for lunch. We will meet back up after to do final explain what to expect for stage two and how visiting day tomorrow is going to work but either than that we will all have the afternoon off.

Tris and I linger in the training room after all the initiates left.

She grabs one of the towels we keep in here and cleans up the blood left on the floor after Beth and Sophie's fight.

When she is done I join her in the ring and stand in front of her and get into a fighting stance. I give a half smile, the one I know she loves and she puts up her fists.

"Challenge excepted" she smirks.

She don't throw really punches, just sparring ones and when I have the chance I grab her by the waist and I fall onto my back, dragging her down with me and so she is lying on top of me. _Thank god the mat is padded._

She sits up a little so she is straddling me and leans down in kiss my lips, not lingering for as long as I want.

She looks up and asks, "So what was that with John?"

"Oh well I guess he saw us making out in the hallways a few days ago, don't worry he didn't see your face, but he just said a few comments that I didn't particularly appreciate" I say not really wanted to get to in-depth in this conversation. I want to spend our lunch break doing something else…

"Really? Thank god. You know we really have done a good job at keeping it a secret. This has got to be a new record."

"Definitely"

"Yaa we and because of that we don't get to do this enough" she says leaning her head back down again to kiss me.

"Yaaa" is all I manage to get out in-between kisses. We stay like this for a while just making out but then I feel her weight lift of me and her hands, which are clasped around mine pull me up. We are only a few feet from the wall that I press her into. She hooks some of her fingers into the belt hoops of my black jeans. She presses me closer and closer to her. I have one hand at the crook of her neck and the other making its way down her back toward her butt, which I firmly grab. I begin to walk backward leading her over to the table where we normally keep supplies, but today it is empty. I pick her up a little and spread her legs so I am standing between them. I run my hands up and down her legs wanting more and more. She breaks away for a second, I presume to catch her breath so I take the opportunity and lift her shirt up and over her head. She is wearing a dark red lace bra, my favorite. I smile and lock down taking in every inch of her. She smile and I lean in and kiss her grabbing her boobs as I kiss her. My heart starts to race as she lifts up my shirt and starts to undo my belt. As she is preoccupied with that I move my lips from her mouth to her jaw down her neck to her collarbone. I kiss each of her four birds and I hear her sigh. When she finally get my belt off she takes it and through it across the room.

TRIS POV

God he is perfect. Every time I see him it almost surprises me how perfect his body is. All I want is more. For this to move faster but I think that is half the fun of sex, the anticipation. I undo his belt after taking of his shirt and when I look to throw it across the room I see the initiate are just standing there, the door still closing behind them.

I gasp and I feel my face turn red. Tobias looks up to see what's wrong and his mouth drops open.

I race to put my shirt back on and when I do I look at the initiates.

John, James and Jackson all let out a mutual, _OHHHH, _and John Comments, "I get it now" and smirks.

Beth doesn't look all that surprised. I think she took the hint and Sophie looks even more embraced than I do, the abnegation side of her clearly shining throw. Greta and Sandra both have their mouths hanging open and I notice they are starring at Tobias who still has his shirt off.

"Eyes up ladies" I say and they do as told.

But it is Alice's reaction that gets me. She is so mad that I can almost see steam coming out of here ears. She glares at me and starts coming toward me. I get up from my seated position but she doesn't stand in front of me she stands in front of Tobias.

"Her! She is the girlfriend? Oh you have got to be kidding me. I mean this is almost insulting to me. You would rather sleep with that than me. I am a ten and she is maybe a 7 and that is being generous!"

I see Tobias stiffen and I am scared he is gonna punch her so I get in between them so he cant do anything. I suggest you walk way, you to Four. Walk it off."

He turns to walk out the training room door and I hear John say, "You know the girls crazy, I mean I would love to sleep with Six man, super hot."

"Not helping John," he mumbles as the door shuts.

I walk over to where Alice is now standing, "I don't want to have anymore problems between you and Four so I suggest you stay away from him."

While Tobias is gone I go over what I have to go over about Visiting Day tomorrow and Part 2 of initiation. Tomorrow Tobias and I will meet with Uriah and Lauren so we can compare scores and see which initiate is out.

Just as I am finishing my speech and abut to dismiss them for the day Tobias walks in with a bag. When they finally leave Tobias walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "maybe we can finish what we started tonight".

I smirk, "I would enjoy that"

He takes my hand and we run past the group of initiates that are strolling down the hall not caring who sees us and sneak down to our spot.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We finally get to our spot and Tobias opens up the bag he is holding. In it is a blanket and some sandwiches and a few beers. It's nothing fancy but still good. It's perfect actually.

Tobias always seems to know exactly what to do and how to make me happy. I don't need a elaborate meal to have a nice night, I just need him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I could have never imagined that I could be this happy. Here sitting next to the man that I love, in my home, filled with people I care so deeply about.

He is sitting up against the side of the cave so we are facing the river and my head is leaded against his chest. I can hear nothing but the water flowing and his steady heart beat.

"Tobias"

"Ya" he says.

"what do you think life will be like in five years?"  
"Huh, I am not sure. Whenever I think about it I see you and me married, maybe with a kid or two, I mean I don't know, all I can say for sure is that we will be happy."  
I smile. I know that I am the only girl for him but it still nice to hear him say it.

But we have been together for five years and nothing. I know we are young I am only 21 and he is 23 but I don't think when someone should get married has anything to do with age. It is whether or not you love each other and want to be committed for that long. I know Christina is just dyeing for Will to propose and Zeke and Shauna got married 3 years ago so they were both younger than we are now.

"Of course I do. Don't you want to get married one day?"  
"Ya I just wasn't sure if that is something you saw for yourself." At this is sit up so I am facing him.

"Tris, I love you so much. You destroyed everything I though love was and replaced it with something a million times better. I have never cared so deeply for anyone in my entire life. You are the reason I get u and the reason I sleep. You are everything I dream of one day being. Smart, honest, kind, selfless, and brave. I am going to ask what I did to deserve you because I know that I don't I don't deserve some as amazing as you but you love me anyway. And I was going to save this for later tonight but I don't think I can wait any longer."

_What is he doing?_

_"_Tris, will you marry me?" he says holding out a little black box. He opens it and a I see a small diamond sitting on top of an abnegation grey band.

I look up at him in complete shock and his eyes are dying to know my response.

"Tobias of course!"

With that our lips crash into each other and he slips the ring on my finger.

I can't believe it. The life I have is perfect. I have the perfect man, perfect friends, perfect job, I have it all and nothing can destroy it, I wont let that happen.

The love I have for him is overwhelming. As we kiss it feels like I am on a beach walking into the walker. It starts at my toes and as I go deeper and deep in I fully engulfed in water like I am fully engulfed in our love.

I break away for a second and ask, "Can we pack up our meal and head to the apartment?"

He gives me one of the half smiles that I love and nods.

We make our way over to the apartment and the second the door closes he crashes into to me. I am pushed up against the wall, his hands cupping my cheeks. The make their way down to my hips stopping at my boobs for a minute and he leans his head down to kiss my neck.

I lift his head up and take off his shirt and he does the same to me. I slowly unbuckle his belt teasing him as our lips connect again. I drop his jeans to the floor and he steps out of them. I sit him on the bed strip down to my panties and bra, which are a matching pink lace. Move to sit on top of him straddling him in between me and kiss his jaw to his collar bone grinding on him as I do this. When I feel a buldge under me I get off of him and kneel on the ground slipping his boxers down.

Slowly I place his cock into my mouth and move it in out of I hear him moan a little and I go faster and fast. I feel his entire body stiffen and I know he is coming close to the edge I suck on him and when he cums and swallow it without protest. After I sit back up and lay on top of him he is breathing heavily but flips me over so I am laying on the bed and he is over me, his weight on his fore arms on either side of me. He starts kissing my lips and undoes my bra. When he on clasps it his grabs them and slowly kiss his way down to them making my nipples hard. He then proceeds to kiss his way down to my panty line and slips them off. I am so wet, he takes his fingers and spreads it and then thrusts them into me never failing to hit my g-spot and my clit. Every muscle in me tightens and I let out a little moan. "Yes, yes, right there god yes" I let out he move sup and down, faster, harder and just as I am on the edge he stops and places his cock into me and I am not sure how much longer I can hold out. He fill me up completely and we both let out a moan. When we're done he lays don next to me and pulls the comforter over us. I lay in his arms not wanting to fall asleep because I never want this moment, this day to end but after a while my eyelids become to heavy to keep and I fall into a deep blissful sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

TOBIAS POV:

When I wake up she is still in my arms. My perfect beautiful fiancé. Today is visiting day so we have off from work, we could just stay like this. Wrapped in each others warmth forever.

But I know it has to end. Tris' parents come every year. Her dad didn't visit the year of her initiation and the year after that but then after that he has come every year. It was the first time she had seen him in two years so it was a pretty emotional reunion. Tris was hesitant to forgive but he is her father and she can't hold a grudge for very long.

Also before last year, as an ambassador she would just read over the problems and come up with resolutions but she got promoted to a position were other people come up with possible resolutions and she speaks with the factions to work out terms of agreement. Abnegation rarely get in disputes with Dauntless so we don't have to meet with their leaders often, but when there is an issue she gets to see them which means she can now see her father…and Marcus.

I look over at the clock and it reader 11:30, just before lunch. I slide out of bed trying not to disturb Tris and realize I am still naked, when there is a knock at the door. I hurry to put some black sweatpants on but don't bother putting on a shirt, it Dauntless for Christ sake. I am surprised and extremely embarrassed though, when I open the door to see Tris' parents standing there. They must have been waiting and looking for a while knowing that all abnegation are quite punctual.

"Um hello Four." Her mother says diverting her eyes.

"Come in, please, so sorry I just got up a minute ago."

They sit on the couch and I run into the bedroom to put a shirt on and wake Tris up.

When I walk in she is nowhere to be found so I assume she went into the bathroom when I got up. The problem though is we have one bathroom and it leads out to the front room where her parents are.

I run over there just in time to see her step out in nothing but one of my tee shirts that just covers her butt. When she realizes her parents are sitting there, her face turns bright red and she runs into the bedroom and steps out a second later with leggings on.

"Umm hi mom, dad. I didn't know you were here already."

"How are you Beatrice?" her father asks, still in shock from the little outfit she was just wearing.

"Its Tris dad and fine, great actually. I think Four and I have some important news to tell you by the way"

Her father looks plain flat out scared, maybe that she'll tell her she pregnant or something like that and her mom looks excited.

I walk over to sit by her on the couch across from the chair they are sitting on and she holds out her left hand.

Her mom gasps and her dad smiles. He wasn't a big fan of me at first. I think he just thought I was taking advantage of a younger girl but after a year or two, he realized I was in it for the long hall and today that proves it.

"When did he propose?!" Natalie asks, (she requested I call her Natalie)

"Last night," Tris responds, "I really couldn't be happier."

"That is wonderful sweet heart" Mr. Prior comments, (He requested that I call him by that name)

The women continue talking for a while and I go to grab something from the kitchen, neither Tris nor I have eaten yet so I am going to throw together some sandwiches.

When I get into here I noticed Mr. Prior has joined me in the kitchen. "Would you like a sandwich, Tris and I haven't eaten yet so I'll be making a couple, it will be no trouble."

"No Natalie and I have already eaten."

I nod in response.

"Four, I have to ask you because I now Beatrice will pass it off as nothing but the cuts on her face, on her cheek and forehead, how did she get those I mean is she safe here? _Does it have something to do with her divergence?" _He whispers the last sentence.

"No it doesn't and I wouldn't worry to much. A few days ago, an initiate attacked her. He was clearly drunk out of his mind and tried to hurt her but we dauntless are loyal to each either and someone helped her immediately. That boy is now factionless. She was fine, just a little ruffed up."

"You weren't with her?"

"No. I wish so much to go back and stayed with her that day. I told her to go to dinner alone because I wanted to pick up the ring. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for not protecting her."

"Don't feel bad, you had no way of knowing, and if you did you _would have _protected her and that's what is important, that you wanted to and would have if you had been there. I am happy to know she has someone like you here at Dauntless. I can tell you make her very happy."

"Well she makes me very happy."


End file.
